


body/prison

by Bambeptin



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifting, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambeptin/pseuds/Bambeptin
Summary: A missing scene from Mind Games featuring White Knight.





	body/prison

**Author's Note:**

> we should've been enemies
> 
> we could've never met

It was one of those days. Pressure pounded on the inside of his skull. The muscles in his legs felt tense in unuse. His eyes felt as dry as a desert, staring at the numerous screens.

In other words, a normal day for White Knight. With the symptoms magnified since Rex and his friends were involved.

Of all the people, all the times… Circe. When they were planning to break Meechum out of Pandora's Box. He had assigned her to the team to test her loyalty, but she had disappeared soon after.

He couldn't believe Rex was shocked — or even sad — to learn that. Her allegiance was as unpredictable as her mood.

At the very least, she was out of his hair and Meechum was safe with them. Rex could deal with his personal issues with Six and Doctor Holiday.

It must feel nice, for Rex. To have two doting friends following his every move.

He huffed to himself, scrolling down through the reports that Calan had sent him. Sooner or later, they would realize that Meechum was gone from their constraints and would begin their efforts to find him. They would have to stay low until they realized it wasn't worth the effort and found someone else to do the job.

And if certain people — a kid with a bright red jacket and an ever more showy personality in particular — leaked their location, at least he had the meta-nanites to fall back on.

As long as the meta-nanites were out of Consortium hands, as long as the rest of the team was safe… what happened to him didn't matter.

The text seemed like it was blurring together with the harsh blue glow of the screen. He shook his head and blinked to shake the tiredness from his body, his hand reaching to rub his temple before that action was interrupted by the glass of his helmet.

Sighing, he leaned back into his chair. It wasn't much. Calan didn't report anything groundbreaking.

A knocking on his room's door broke him out of his rest. White Knight straightened up and turned the chair, making himself presentable. Getting a visit was a rarity. It must have been for business.

"Come in."

It was Six that stood in the doorway after the doors slid open. Knight went further into alert; because _Six_ was here, in person, and because his posture was almost… unsure.

His head was tilted away from Knight, there was a frown on his face, his hands were balled into fists.

"Agent Six."

"White Knight." Six responded, automatic. With the greeting, he stepped in and closed the door. Standing there before the doorway, the air was thick with tension.

"Please, take a seat." Knight hated the awkwardness between them, the relationship of employee and employer. The barrier between them and friendship. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Rex and Holiday."

That was new. They and Six were a fire-forged group. "How so."

"They're civilians." Six used the following pause to bring up the chair, placing a hand on the desk.

Habit, Knight noted. He was lucky; normally, both of his hands would be under, ready to take action if the other person he was talking to made any _unsuitable_ movements.

"Rex was Providence's weapon for the entirety of his memory, and Holiday is a distinguished bioengineer. You know this, Six. You've been friends with them for—" Two years, he almost said before he caught himself. Graceless, he finished with, "...months."

"Friends?" Six huffed. "I gave them a chance because you told me to. That, and now we _need_ to work together."

"... What are you implying?"

"We're not _like_ the others, White Knight."

That made him pause to face Six, eyebrows raised. "If you're fighting with them, please don't drag me into it. I'm busy."

"It's not that. They keep saying I'm someone different, but I know myself best." Six stared him down. "And you know me second best."

White Knight stood up, a scowl crossing his face. "Six. We're adults. Just go talk to them."

"They'll keep saying that I'll 'grow into the role', like I should be looking forward to it. It's disgusting." Six mirrored his action, walking around the desk to meet him face-to-face. Knight was taller, and the exosuit boosted him even further, but Six's presence was overwhelming.

"You were a good person before you lost your memory."

"And not after?"

Knight growled and put his back to him, flustered. "That's not what I meant."

"What do you mean, then?" Six's voice was softer, but somehow that carried more weight. Here, in Knight's private office, Six was letting his guard down.

"I— I just… you and me. Six years ago, we were close. It _was_ nice, and I wouldn't trade those memories for anything. But we were young, carefree, and dumb as hell. We weren't good people. And Rex—"

"What happened to living for ourselves?"

 _You_ , White Knight wanted to say. _You abandoned me._

"The Event happened."

"And I don't remember any of that. Those lost memories with the Salazar kid and Holiday… they're worthless."

"They still have them."

"And I don't care for them."

"Get them to show you pictures, or videos, or failing that — stories."

"They don't understand. _You_ don't understand." Six's voice rose, anger bleeding into his words. "The only person that I trust is you."

A sharp intake of breath, before Knight could stop his surprise from bleeding through. Why bring it up now? In this place?

Was this eating at Six the entire time?

Words failed Knight. His mouth was twitching uselessly as he tried to muster up any of the thoughts rattling inside his skull, clashing against his psyche.

"I only have you, White," Six repeated, his voice quieter. More genuine. " _We_ only have each other."

He really was implying _that_ , wasn't he? For them to be together. Partners. In more than one sense of the word. His thoughts raced faster, blood rushing through his ears.

Knight's brain fell back to the most familiar: cold professionalism.

"Agent Six. We can't mix business and pleasure."

"But you want to," Six spoke without hesitation, without a hint of doubt. His footsteps were light, getting closer — until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Knight flushed. He could imagine it. Warmth against his skin despite the armour between them. Six's head rested snug on Knight's shoulder, his lips almost touching his helmet. "Don't you?"

He couldn't say no.

He _needed_ to say no. It was his duty as Providence's figurehead. His obligation as the leader of the defect group. The trait that was so ingrained into him after the years: _stay the hell away_.

Especially when it was Six who taught him that.

Six took the silence as an agreement, nuzzling in further. He was never this affectionate — except…

Those moments in safehouses lit by neon and headlights from years past, before the Event stole them away. They trusted each other with their hearts — physically and emotionally — light touches patching scars and wrapping bandages. Simpler times, when the enemy was whoever they were pointed at and the solution was always death. Knight denied that he missed it; physical affection, being able to trust someone, Six…

Knight swallowed. His throat was too tight. "We're partners."

He told himself it was simply to ease Six's concerns. This was a Six whose only memories of him was of a friend rather than an annoyance.

( They didn't talk much, but Knight's sure that Six saw him as nothing more than that. )

Through the corner of his eye, he could see Six's lips turned up in a slight smile.

The exosuit was both a blessing and a curse. If there was nothing between them, Six would hear his heart hammering against his ribs, feel the heat rolling off his skin, the sweat building. He would see him vulnerable.

"After all of this is over… I only want to be with you, partner." Six pulled away and turned Knight over, one hand on either side, staring right at him. Even with the sunglasses on, Knight could tell. It was piercing.

"Six…"

"Just don't tell this to anyone else. Especially not Rex. I don't want them chasing us. Or trying to split us apart."

What else could White Knight do but nod? Six wanted him. He wanted to stay with him.

Six chose him over the others.

And it wouldn't hurt them — as long as they were on the same side, Six would follow him.

That's what he repeated to himself, anyways _._ _Keep it quiet. Don't mess this one up._

"Thank you, partner." The green-clad man smiled. "This makes my job a lot easier."

* * *

When he saw Meechum on the other end of the screen, in Providence, certainly not rescued by them — it clicked. A shapeshifter. Obviously.

He should have realized it sooner: the moment that Six walked into his room for a heart-to-heart. He was an idiot to think that he would suddenly —

He needed to focus.

Resolute, White Knight moved to contact the others.

  


**Author's Note:**

> it was pretty weird that everyone except White Knight had Scarecrow scenes of him just fucking with them, huh? 
> 
> anyways!! I wrote this for Pride Month... hooray for White Knight, who's canonically gay


End file.
